Harry Potter and the Ghost of Lady's Lake Mansion
by Severina J. Granger
Summary: Harry Potter and his friends find a ghost that uncovers Severus Snape's mysterious past


Harry Potter and the Ghost of Lady's Lake Mansion  
*DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS, THE ONLY CHARACTER I OWN IS SEVERINA*  
By: Severina J. Granger  
One dark and stormy night Severina and her sister Hermione were home alone. Their parents had gone out and would not be home until very late. They started to hear weird noises from the dark halls of their parents' creepy mansion they inherited from their great-Aunt Harriet, who had died just the week before of a mysterious cause. It looked like she had been frightened to death. People said that the ghost of a dead lover haunted the old mansion. Severina and Hermione would not know they have been away at Hogwarts, the school for witchcraft and wizardry. They had justcome back for summer vacation. They were downstairs making up a dance for the next years'cheering season. Then suddenly the lights went out. Then they saw a woman, she was crying out, "Severus Snape, I still love you!" then she vanished. Naturally, both screamed. Almost instantly both realized that Severus Snape was the Potions master at Hogwarts.   
Hermione said, '' Maybe we should tell Ron and Harry."  
Severina replied, " yea, I guess you're right, I'll write to Harry, you can write Ron." So they did. They got a response back within the hour. The response was on the same piece of parchment. It said, " we'll be there when we can. We're going to bring Ginny, Fred, and George." Within the hour Fred, George, Ginny, Harry, and Ron arrived at the dark, dilapidated, spooky mansion. Severina and Hermonie were waiting at the door. Severina was the first to speak. She said, "Harry and I will search the attic, Hermione and Ron search the cellar. Fred, George, and Ginny will take the kitchen, the bedrooms, and the whole downstairs." They were searching for clues on whom the ghost was. They were only into one hour of the search when they heard a bloodcurdling scream. They ran to the room, where they heard the scream. They all been led to the kitchen where Ginny was searching. " I...I saw the ghost," Ginny stammered, " She screamed and then she tried to give me something, but I panicked and screamed, too."  
"That's just great Ginny," said Fred, who sounded frustrated, "You didn't even know what she was going to give you. It was probabally a clue." "I think we should write Snape, he's the only one who can help us," Ron said.  
" What are we going to say, hi Snape it's Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione and Severina, we need your help. The ghost of your dead lover is haunting us so, we need to pry into your love life to find out what happened with this girl. Good plan Einstein but we can't do that," said Severina sarcastically.  
"Not only that, but Snape hates us," added Harry.   
"Well, I'm writing to him and I don't care what you guys say, I'm going to ask him for help," said Ron, " Where do you keep your parchment."  
" It's in my trunk," said Severina, " Come with me, I'll get it for you." Severina motioned for Ron to follow her as she headed up the stairs. A few minutes later, Severina and Ron appeared with a piece of folded up parchment.   
" The question is how are we going to get the letter to Snape," said George.  
"No problem," said Harry who was going for the door, "Hedwig is outside. So we can use her." Harry disappeared into the stormy darkness and returned with Hedwig, "Take this to Professor Snape. Please hurry Hedwig." With those instructions, she flew off into the dark unknown. An hour later she returned with a hooded shadowy figure. They let the figure into the mansion. The figure took off the hood to reveal himself, the figure was Severus Snape.  
" Thanks for coming professor. Since this was such short notice," said Severina.  
" The girl is Whitney McLaughlin. I almost married her, but she left me for Remus Lupin. She died trying to save me. This used to be her house," The professor went on, "but the question is why is she haunting you? Shouldn't she be haunting me?"  
" What was she trying to save you from professor?" Harry asked fearfully.  
" that's none of your business, Potter. Do I ask why your mother died to save you."  
Professor Snape coldly.  
" Well, it's pretty obvious why she's haunting us isn't it," Severina said, "after all this is where she lived, right?"  
" I never actually went to her house. I just remember her telling me the name of the mansion, Lady's Lake Mansion." Professor Snape said in a tearful voice, "God, she was the most beautiful girl I knew, but why would she choose me when she could have Remus Lupin. She made a good choice eventough her choice broke my heart." Professor Snape looked away. It looked as though Professor Snape was crying. The lights went out and the ghost reappeared.   
Once again the ghost said, "Severus Snape, I still love you!" then vanished once again.  
"We have to go after her!" Professor Snape exclaimed, " I can't let her go without telling her how I feel!"  
" She'll be back," Hermione said rather lazily, "don't worry professor you'll be able to tell her how you feel." they stood in silence, a dead silence. Suddenly, Ginny's eyes rolled back and she spoke in an deathly and unhumanly voice, " You never loved me Severus. You said you did but then I saw you with her, Jaqulene, then I had to get over you, so I chose Remus. You were the only one I ever cared about, and I thought you felt the same way about me but I was wrong. I still had feelings for you. That's why I lost my life to stop you from becoming a Death -Eater. So Voldemort killed me for trying to stop you from joining him." Ginny fainted and Fred caught her.  
" I still love you where ever you are, Whitney," said Professor Snape as he turned and walked out the door.  
  
  
  
*okay, okay, I know it's knid of sappy but I wanted to reveal a different side to Professor Snape * 


End file.
